Battle for Aeron
by MonChoon
Summary: A fight for the planet Aeron, can MonChoon win this fight?


MonChoon landed on the planet Aeron then looked around. He was almost positive that he had set the co-ordinates for Earth. He looked over at his Astronomical Radar showing all of the planets and his Space Pod. He was only a few light-years away from Earth. He noticed that Aeron wasn't on the radar. "Hmm.. That's strange" The radar showed his Pod as a dot in the middle of nowhere on the radar with no planets nearby. MonChoon decided to search the planet for anything useful. He started walking and then burst into a run, the planet wasn't very large he could see the planet rounding as he was running, and then suddenly he looked up and saw many buildings, tall buildings.  
  
MonChoon ran until he came within the view of a sign that had a lot of writing on it in many different languages, one of them was English and it said, "Welcome to Dredain". MonChoon looked around and then entered the city there were many people walking down the pavement looking up at him. The inhabitants of this planet were very short all of them were 3 feet or shorter. They all looked similar with red hair, 2 purple eyes, 2 mouths, no nose, and ears. Their skin colour was a dark purple and red mix. The males wore big hoods that only revealed their faces and they dragged behind them as they walked. The ladies were more exposed and they just wore a sort of bikini. Their clothes were both a dark chocolate brown colour. The men had green beards; it even looked like the male children had beards. MonChoon approached a large building; it appeared to be the largest in the city. The city was small but very futuristic. The creatures flew around on scooter bikes or flying cars. MonChoon could see children chasing each other on their scooter bikes.  
  
MonChoon hesitated a bit and then entered the large building. There was a woman sitting in a desk at the end of the very large room. Before her there were many desks lined up along the wall in a row with a bunch of different looking creatures. Each of them had a sign above them saying something each of them appeared to be written in a different language. MonChoon looked down the row until he saw a creature that looked like a human and the sign above him said "English Translator". MonChoon walked up to the desk and asked the man standing behind it "Where am I?" The man looked up at MonChoon and said in a very low voice. "You are on the planet Aeron and in the city Dredain. Any more questions?" MonChoon stared at the man for a moment trying to think of a reply, and then said, "Why doesn't this planet show up on my Astronomical Map?" The man gave a small chuckle and then replied, "You may have noticed that this is an extremely small planet, Dredain is the only city on this planet, however, we are a very advanced civilization." MonChoon looked stunned for a second and then he turned his head and gazed out the window. He remembered how small the planet had been, but by looking outside he could tell that the planet was very much advanced. MonChoon looked back at the man behind the desk and asked, "Who is the leader of this civilization and how can I meet him?" The man looked MonChoon directly in the eye and said "He is our master, Niaderd, and to see him you must ask the woman at the end of the room and you must present her with a pink slip, I already have one written up for you if you want." The man shoved the pink slip towards MonChoon as he said this. MonChoon took the paper, thanked the man and left quickly. MonChoon approached the woman in the desk at the end of the room and handed her pink slip "I would like to see Niaderd."  
  
The woman looked at MonChoon for a second, then grabbed the pink slip, she read it and nodded then said "Go into that room and wait until your called" and she spoke she pointed her fingers towards a room with a greenish glow emerging from its doorway. MonChoon thanked the woman and then entered the room where he was directed. When MonChoon walked in he saw many different types of creatures there, he found an empty seat and sat down, he looked at the little desk next to the chairs and grabbed a magazine and started reading, waiting until he was called. Finally, what seemed like hours later, MonChoon heard his named called on the intercom telling him to continue on through the door into the room with the Orange Light.  
  
MonChoon did as he was told and when he entered the room all he saw in there was a large black chair. MonChoon looked around but did not see anyone else in the room, and then he approached the chair and sat down. Immediately after he sat down metal chains wrapped around him and cuffs squeezed around his ankles and wrists, locking him into the chair. MonChoon heard a noise and realized that a large TV screen had just appeared in front of him and it turned on. "Welcome, I am Niaderd the leader of Aeron and you my friend are DEAD! HAHAHA" said the man on the TV screen. MonChoon stared at the man for a second; he looked like all of the other inhabitants, except that he was wearing a large silver robe with a golden crown. "Why am I dead, may I ask?" said MonChoon, then Niaderd replied "Well, I can sense that your power level is 1 and there is no way you could possibly break out of these restraints, so once the gas which is about to fill the room is released you will be dead. You are also probably wondering why I would do this and it is because we don't like visitors around here, as a matter of fact, we hate them, good-bye" The TV screen turned off and MonChoon could hear gas being released from the ceiling.  
  
MonChoon chuckled to himself and thought; well that fool, he thinks my power level is only 1 because of my robotic abilities, well he has been sadly mistaken, I will show him. Then MonChoon realized that since he was a robot the gas would not affect him, however just to be sure he powered up, breaking the chains, and then he got out of the chair. He looked around and saw that the doors were closed and huge blast doors had been placed in front of them. "This must be the minimum security room, hah!" MonChoon fired a Kamehameha towards one of the walls and it melted through the wall and continued until it made a clear pathway outside destroying everything in its path. Many people were now staring at him through the whole in the wall and gasping because they had never seen such great power. MonChoon looked at all of the people and then raised his arms as if he was going to attack them, but didn't they all ran away though. MonChoon laughed and then walked through the holes in the walls and outside again. Almost immediately after he left the building he heard an alarm go off, he could sense large powers coming towards him but they were not nearly as large as his. He sensed in which direction the strongest power was coming from and then he blasted a Kamehameha towards it creating another large hole. Then MonChoon opened his mouth and shot out a large red ray of ki and moved his head left to right to completely destroy this building. He could sense that most of the people were running away, then he felt something, an extremely strong power that was almost as strong as MonChoon, but it was coming from behind him. He looked and saw the man he had seen earlier on the TV screen.  
  
MonChoon looked at Niaderd and then spoke loudly "Judging by your Power Level you are about the only worthy adversary on this pathetic little planet." Niaderd face all messed up then he finally replied "I worked long and hard to make this planet what it is, and I will not let you speak of it like this! You will suffer the consequences for entering my planet uninvited and even more you destroyed my first created building on this planet." MonChoon grinned as the man spoke and then he chuckled as he completed his phrase "Well then, it could not have been too hard to make something this terrible, I think what you fail to realize Niaderd is that since you cannot sense my power you could never possibly understand my strength and it is because of this that I will take over the planet and rule it for myself!" Niaderd looked flustered "NEVER! I don't care if I cannot sense your true power I will still defend my planet even if it is to the death."  
  
Niaderd leaped towards MonChoon and threw a punch at him, MonChoon easily swerved out of the way. Niaderd zoomed around MonChoon ready to swing at him yet again, but MonChoon grabbed his arm and twisted it around his back then punched him in the face. Suddenly, MonChoon kick him in the chest and knocked the creature flying to the floor. MonChoon walked over to Niaderd and the pinned him to the ground with his leg "There is no way you can win, foolish creature" MonChoon sensed some people closing in on him, they were weak individuals, but together they may have posed a threat. Niaderd saw that he was distracted and then twisted MonChoon's leg around knocking him to the ground. He stood and then spoke "Now you will see that I will win in the end."  
  
Niaderd walked up to one of the largest standing around watching the fight. He wasn't bigger than Niaderd but he was the next biggest besides him. Niaderd opened his mouth and his jaw seemed to have popped out, his mouth increased in size by 20 times. Then the large man walked inside him and slowly they all began walking inside his mouth. MonChoon got up from the floor and realized what was happening, as people walked in and Niaderd swallowed them his power increased. There were about 5 people left when MonChoon finally ran towards Niaderd and kicked him in the stomach, which had grown in size. Niaderd coughed up 2 of the people and then glared at MonChoon. "You have disturbed the process, no matter, now that I am almost twice as powerful as I was before I can finally defeat you." MonChoon realized that what Niaderd said was correct; he sensed that his power was greater than MonChoon's, by almost twice as much.  
  
MonChoon had to think quickly, but then he finally came up with a plan. MonChoon looked around and then screamed "SOLAR FLARE". A large white light filled the skies; everyone closed their eyes quickly and started rubbing them. MonChoon looked at Niaderd who was also rubbing his eyes and opening and closing them very quickly. "You see, Niaderd? Because you cannot sense my power you cannot attack me, fool!" Then MonChoon flew into the air and landed in front of Niaderd. MonChoon ripped open his mouth and then jumped inside his stomach, he could feel Niaderd's punches making impact with his own stomach, and he was obviously trying to hit MonChoon who was inside it. MonChoon saw all of the other people who had been absorbed by him and he smiled. "Prepare to die, creatures!"  
  
MonChoon fired a Kamehameha from inside of Niaderd's stomach blowing a hole through it and it killed Niaderd. MonChoon got up from the pile of guts and blood and then looked around at everyone that was now watching "BOO!!" everyone jumped back a foot. MonChoon slowly paced around in a circle eying all of the people then said slowly and quietly "Well, you have now seen my power and you know how great it is. I must say know you will die a terrible death like your fellow leader here or you will join me in commanding this planet. Those who disagree with me can go directly to hell if they don't like what i am doing, and I will even provide them with a free ride there. Any questions?" The villagers just stood there in horror staring at MonChoon and then at the pile of what was their leader. They kept looking back and forth until finally someone walked forward and said "I will join you!" many of the onlookers turned as he said this and then another person did the same thing. Soon many people were joining and by the end everyone had agreed to help MonChoon. He smiled and then said "Well, you may all get back to your normal lives now, good-bye" MonChoon then walked into the largest house he could see and then built a sign saying "MonChoon's House, anyone uninvited, dies!" 


End file.
